Bumblebees, cake, and E-mails!
by Kai loves Limes
Summary: I at some cake and wrote an e-mail with some Yu-Gi-Oh ppls and bumblebee musical madness! Come on, I know you're curious...>:)


 LDB: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…yada-yada….But I'm about to become the proud owner of insanity and evil!!!!!!!!
    
    Malik: Really?
    
    LDB: …No. L I wish though! This is an E-mail I sent to my friend The Jumi Pearl and thought you might enjoy the insanity of it! It gets stranger, and stranger… So here it is!!!!!
    
    *******************************************************
    
    Me: *Is eating cake* Hey Malik, could you do this for me? I'm eating at the moment.
    
    Malik: ...Do I get cake afterwards?
    
    Me: Yup. 
    
    Malik: YES! Okay, she says,  Yeah, Saturday's fine for her to come over!!! How about around 11? ...As usual... :p
    
    Me: ...*Swallows* ^_^
    
    Malik: ...And She'll make sure to bring her drawings and cards...anything else you want her to bring??????
    
    Me: ....*Bits and chews*
    
    Malik: ?! Do I have to???????
    
    Me: -_- ...*Nods*
    
    Malik: Fine. *Ahem* ...*In a prep voice* Are you from planet Kiss-a-boy or Non-kiss-a-boy???
    
    Me: *Is trying not to choke on cake while suppressing laughter*
    
    Yami: *Snickering*
    
    Bakura: ...? ...What was that all about...?
    
    Yami B, Yami M, and Joey: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!
    
    Malik: ...It's something Amy says 24-7 to EVERYONE!
    
    And she wanted to do that...for an unknown reason....
    
    Me: I'm done with my night-snack! ...for the moment....
    
    Yami: ...You might as well be living in the shadow realm since you do EVERYTHING in the dark!
    
    Me: Cool!
    
    Yami: ....
    
    Me: Hehehe! Okay, TONIGHT, I shall draw Bakura in leather...and....okay I gotta finish that....Hmm.....
    
    Malik: ...Bees.....
    
    Me: !! Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me! Here's some cake! *Gives Malik some cake*
    
    Malik: Yeah! ^_____________________^ *Starts to 'inhale' it*
    
    Me: ...Oh booooys.......
    
    Bakura: ?! Wait! How come Malik doesn't have to do this???
    
    Me: Cuz he's done his fair share of work...and he's eating.
    
    Malik: :P
    
    Yami: ....I hate him....
    
    Joey: You're just letting him off cuz he's super evil!
    
    Me: ...Guilty as charged! ANYWAY.....
    
       PLACES PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (You're gonna looooove this!)
    
    *****************************************
    
    Yami Bakura: *Walks on stage in a tux* (Fan girls faint)...Ladies and Gentleman...*Mumbling* Ladies? Gentlemen? Yeah right. 
    
    Yami: (Off stage) Hurry up!!!
    
    Yami Bakura: Alright, alright! Tonight we will perform a musical piece that Lady of Dark Blood has selected us to perform...
    
    LDB: (In the audience) This is one of my faves!^_^
    
    Malik: (In the audience) Hehehe! *Gets a cam-quarter out*
    
    Yami Bakura: I give you, " Bumblebee"! *Runs off stage*
    
      (Back stage you can hear loud whispers that have something to do with what they're wearing) 
    
         (The curtain rises to reveal Seto, Yugi, Yami, Yami Bakura, Bakura, Joey, and Yami Malik in Bumblebee costumes in front of a field background) 
    
      *Music starts to play and everyone starts to dance*
    
    Bakura: Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me!
    
    Everyone: Doop e doop e doo da da, doop e doop e doo da da! 
    
    Yami: Sweet little bumblebee, more than just a fantasy!
    
    Everyone: Dood e dooe e doo da da, doop e doop e doo da da!
    
    Yugi: My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room, *Does some odd hand motions*
    
    I go boom, boom, boom
    
     You go zoom, zoom, zoom! 
    
    Seto: You're my playboy,{?} play-toy
    
     My lover my friend,
    
    I wanna be with you
    
      Until the end!*Put his hands on his chest* 
    
    Yami Bakura: I'd give my heart and my soul to you
    
     to make you see it's true
    
     I'm so confused baby can't you see?
    
    Please come and rescue meee! *Put a hand on his head and looks REEAAALY prissy*
    
    Yami Malik: Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me!*Point to himself and winks*
    
    Everyone: Doop e doop e doo da da, doop e doop e doo da da!
    
    Joey: Sweet little bumblebee, more than just a fantasy!^_~
    
    Everyone: Doop e doop e doo da da, doop e doop e doo da da! *Start to act like they're flying around and move in a circular formation* Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, doop e doop e doo da da, doop e doop e doo da da! *Everyone does a little jump*
    
    Bakura: I started to fly when you walked out the door
    
      You go bye bye bye, I go why why why?
    
    I'm so lonely and only waiting for you
    
     to come back and tell me " I love you"! *Blows a kiss to the audience, making the fan girls faint...again*
    
    Yami: I'd give my heart and my soul to you
    
     to make you see it's true
    
    I'm so confused baby can't you see?
    
     Please come and rescue meeeee!! *Pretends to faint in
    
    Yami Bakura's arms*
    
    Yami Bakura: ?... *Drops Yami*
    
    Yami: OW! Grr...-_-+
    
    Yugi: Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me! ^_^
    
    Everyone: doop e doop e doo da da, doop e doop e doo da da!
    
    Seto: Sweet little Bumblebee, more than just a fantasy!
    
    *Smiles making the fan girls faint yet again! :p*
    
    Everyone Doop e doop e doo da da, doop e doop e doo da da! * Gets in a line and kicks thier legs to the beat of the music* Doop e doop e doo da da, doop e doop e doo da da!
    
    Yami Bakura: Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me! -_~ 
    
    Everyone: Doop e doop e doo da da, doop e doop e doo da da!
    
    Yami Malik: Sweet little bumbe bee, more than just a fantasy! :}
    
    Everyone: Doop e doop e doo da da, doop e doop e doo da da! *Strike poses*
    
    Joey: THANK YOU CLEVLAND!!! *Runs off stage laughing like a maniac*
    
    LDB: *From the audience* ....*Looks at the script*
    
    Okay....that part wasn't in here...and that one too....
    
    Malik: ...Black mail....Hehehehehehe! :)
    
    LDB: ^_^ Well, hope you enjoyed this cuz it took a lot-o-sugar outta me!!!!!!
    
    Everyone on stage: YES!!!!!!!
    
    LDB: ...Or did it?
    
    Everyone: O.O;; *Twitch*
    
    LDB: I'll talk to ya later Pearl-ly girl!
    
    Joey: *Come back on stage and takes a bow, then takes off his wings and throw them in the audience where fan girls cat-fight over who gets the wings* 
    
    LDB: .....Riiiiiiiight......*sweatdrop*
    
    Malik: ....Good thing I wasn't in this thing....
    
    LDB: OKAY BISHONEN!!! TIME FOR THE FINAL ACT!!! ...Get up there Malik! 
    
    Malik: ?! ...Oh no....
    
    LDB: GET! *Shoves Malik on stage*
    
    Malik: ...Nice wings you got there, Yami.
    
    Yami Malik: Shut up!!!!!! *Glares at Yugi* Since it's over...
    
    Malik: :)
    
    LDB: IT'S NOT OVER TILL I SAY IT'S OVER!! AND IT'S NOT OVER TILL YOU GUYS GET CHANGED AND SAY IT!!!!!
    
    Everyone: *Darts off stage to get...whatever on*
    
    LDB: ... *Looking at her watch impatiently* COME ON, COME ON!!!! WE GOTTA DO THIS BEFORE MIDNIGHT!!!!
    
    Everyone: *comes on stage wearing clad leather and chains (What Yami wears)* 
    
    Malik: ...Gack! To black!
    
    LDB: Live with it for a minute. Alright! PLACES! Now say it hot and sexy like here! (Yami: They're gonna faint again...)
    
    Aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnd........... *Grabs Malik's Cam-q* ACTION!!!!!!!
    
    Everyone: Ta-Ta! -_~ 3
    
    LDB: ...Perfect...and.... cu--*Faints*
    
    Bakura: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;
    
    Malik: ....I gotta delete that part from the tape....
    
    ~Sa....Um....?~
    
    Yugi: *Singing* Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me!
    
    Yami: Yugi, we're done with that!
    
    Yugi: I know, but I like the song! ^_^
    
    Yami: -_-;;;;;;;;
    
    Yami Malik& Malik: :) .....
    
    Yugi: ?! ....Uh-oh! *Starts to run screaming for help while the Maliks chase after him and Yami chases after the Maliks* 
    
    Seto: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;
    
    Bakura: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;
    
    Joey: *Is looking at a swimsuit magazine* Hehee...*Hides it* Um.....
    
    Yami Bakura: ...*Grabs Joeys magazine and runs away with it* AHA!!! 
    
    Joey: GIVE THAT BACK!!!!!!! *Chases after him*
    
    Bakura: ^^;;;;;;;
    
    Seto: ....Someone end this thing already!!!!!!!!!!!
    
      ....End.....? :p You wish!
    
    Everyone: Yes, we DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    
    **********************************************************************
    
    LDB: ….Something Random I did, this you can flame me at cuz …like I said, it's just an odd e-mail.
    
      See ya laterz! -_~
    
    Yugi: HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
